Darius
Darius était un immortel moine, et un ancien chef de guerre Goth, ainsi que le professeur de Grayson (aka Claudianus). Darius a renoncé à la guerre, ainsi que le jeu , restant sur une terre sainte jusqu'à ce que son assassiner prématurée par James Horton et ses chasseurs de quelques 1583 années plus tard. Personal History Darius was born in the year AD 45 somewhere east of the Ural mountains, he was a foundling raised by Gothic Nomads. His first death occurred around the year AD 90 while he led his people into battle against a Germanic horde that attacked his home. He was discovered shortly afterwards by an Immortal named Ahasuerus the Parthian, a former Persian ruler who taught Darius about his Immortality. He became a powerful Immortal warrior who led his fellow Goths into battle against other tribes. Around the year 365, Darius and his tribe attacked a Dacian farmstead where Darius found a new Immortal reviving under the hooves of the Goth’s cavalry. This new Immortal was Claudianus, who would become Grayson, who Darius turned into a powerful Immortal warrior. He became Darius’s second in command. In the fall of 409, Darius led his warband to join Alaric, leader of the Visigoths. Darius became the lover of Alaric’s latent Immortal, sister Callestina, but Darius was only using her as a plaything. In the summer of 410, Alaric, Darius and Grayson laid siege to Rome and sacked the empire afterwards. In the process, Callestina was killed. Grayson, who loved her, taught her about the way of the Immortals. When she approached Darius about being together forever, Darius spurned her. Heartbroken, she vowed to take revenge against him. Darius led his army to the gates of Paris. He instructed Grayson and his men to wait while he faced off in single battle with Emrys, an ancient Immortal who guarded the gates alone against him. Darius defeated the Immortal, and received his quickening. It is the only know instance of a Light Quickening. When Darius returned to his army, he gave up his sword and turned his army away. Grayson was shocked and left feeling betrayed. He returned to Alaric and married Callestina. Around the year 1170, Darius took up residence at a church on the Rue St. Jacques. Between 650 and 1750, Callestina would periodically come to Paris and attempt to have Darius discredited. At one point, she denounced him as a witch. Darius' parishioners flocked to his defense and she was the only one discredited. Darius refused to denounce her in any way, wishing only that she would find peace in her life and forgive him for his treatment of her. In the mid 18th century, she left Europe. In 1200, Darius would meet Immortal assassin and thief Xavier St. Cloud, whom he tried to teach about peace and leading a good life. Regretably, he failed. St. Cloud would return periodically to Paris to torment Darius with his crimes. In the 11th century, Darius met Hugh Fitzcairn. Darius also met Grace Chandel who was a healer and midwife. In the year 1634, Darius went to a French Abbey to meet an Immortal named Ursa. Association with MacLeod In 1804, Darius comforted his good friend, Sean Burns, as Sean's close friend and student, immortal Carolyn Mortimer and her mortal husband Jean-Pierre were beheaded by guillotine. Sean had wanted to be present for her, but knew that if any immortal were there, more could die as her quickening was transferred. In June 1815, Napoleon escaped from his island prison on Elba and again raised his armies to meet the English in battle near the town of Waterloo near the Belgian border. Darius left Paris, compelled to help where he knew there will be much suffering. He used medical techniques, lost to modern man for centuries, in his attempts to ease the pain and suffering of both sides. While traveling behind the English lines, he met Duncan MacLeod. With this meeting, he forced the young warrior to re-examine his beliefs in the rightness of his convictions about the need and purpose of war. He invited the young Scot back to Paris when his tour of duty was over, to learn more. In November, Duncan would find a young Immortal prostitute named Violane Armand and took the girl to Darius. In January 1816, three brigands broke into Darius' church, St. Julian le Pauvre, looking for silver plate and gold. Darius ordered them to take whatever they wanted but explained that he has no silver or gold at this church; he used pewter vessels. The leader of the men became angry about that and killed the priest. When he revived a few moments later, Darius prevented Duncan MacLeod from killing the last of the three men. Unable to give up his sword or to live a life of total peace, a disillusioned Duncan left Darius for America, but remained friends with him, returning to visit the priest periodically over the years. During these visits, they drank mead, strange teas, played chess, and discussed military strategy and philosophy. That spring, Darius sent Violane to be trained by an Immortal friend of his, but she ran away after two years and returned to her former life in Paris as a prostitute. In 1842, Duncan MacLeod was forced to kill murdering prostitute Violane on the streets of Paris. He sought forgiveness and understanding from Darius. In 1993, Darius placed a mortal agent in his old friend Grayson's arms smuggling organization. After he is discovered, the mortal ran to Darius' church, where Grayson murderd him just outside the fence. Grayson taunted Darius, urging him to leave sanctuary, take up his sword once more, and be the general he was meant to be. Grayson further warned that he will kill Darius' other students…one by one until he sickened of the slaughter and faced him. Darius sent a bag of runes to Duncan MacLeod in America, warning him that Grayson was on his way and was hunting another of Darius' students, peace activist Victor Paulus. MacLeod sent Tessa and Richie Ryan to Paris and to Darius. After MacLeod saved Paulus, and killed Grayson, he joined Tessa and Richie in Paris, meeting with them at Darius' church. Darius detained Richie and regaled him with stories of his youth, reminding the young man that he was not always a priest. A month later, Xavier St. Cloud returned to Paris, he entered Darius’s church and confessed to Darius that he had just murdered mortals in the process of robbing a jewelry store. Visited by the Paris police, Darius was bound by the seal of the confessional, and the need to keep secret Xavier's immortality from mortal authorities. He said nothing. Duncan MacLeod, who was visiting, understood the problem and explained to the police that Darius cannot say anything. By this time, Darius considered leaving holy ground and re-entering the world. Darius and Duncan discussed war as a mental exercise and Darius worked on his model of the Battle of Gettysburg. After her mortal husband, Paul, was murdered, Grace Chandel fled to Darius' church for comfort and protection. Duncan MacLeod was also there and took her to his barge. When the police descended on the barge, Tessa and Richie took Grace back to Darius. Carlo Sendaro met with Grace there, with Darius' permission. Again, Duncan intervened to protect her. After Duncan eventually fought Sendaro, and took his Quickening, Grace stopped by the church to bid a fond farewell to Darius, and kissed his cheek. In May, a band of renegade watchers led by James Horton, entered Darius’s church and beheaded despite his being on holy ground. - the rules did not apply to mortals. Eventually Duncan found out about the Watchers from a chronicle Darius had, and managed to stop the Hunters from killing Fitzcarin. Duncan had Darius cremated and scattered his ashes into the River Seine. His death greatly affected Duncan who was determined to find his murderer. Miscellaneous Information The actor who portrayed Darius, Werner Stocker, died in May of 1993. As a result, Darius appeared in only four episodes in the first season, although his image was used in later episodes and his influence felt throughout the series. Darius appeared in Band of Brothers, For Tomorrow We Die, The Beast Below, and Saving Grace. His image, based on his earlier appearances, was used in The Hunters, The Watchers, They Also Serve, Deliverance, and he was mentioned often in Armageddon. His church was also used in that episode as the site of Duncan's climactic battle with the demon Ahriman. Original idea for the character of Darius was that he would be imposing in size and ugly, but the idea was dropped. It is said that the German investors of the show didn’t like the idea of Darius being ugly with a hunchback. Notable Quotes Oh, I'm sure you're quite loyal to your convictions and compatriots. But I wonder what these men think about death, about convictions and compatriotism now? Weapons have no dominion over the souls of men! Well, it's not a sin for your mother to take your ex-boyfriend. Bad taste, perhaps, but not sin. Pride doth go before the fall, and victory to those who hold the high ground. War in the abstract is a great intellectual puzzle, but in reality it's all blood and tears. To deny what I was is to deny what I am. Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:Immortals Category:Lost Quickenings